randidly_ghosthoundfandomcom-20200213-history
Randidly Ghosthound
Current stats last seen in chapter 1123 Randidly Ghosthound Class: Lord of the Baleful Wood (+x5) Level: 49 (51%) Health(/R per hour): 5046/7628 (3679) Mana(/R per hour): 3986/7384 (2177) Stam(/R per min): 4713/6244 (1325) Vit: 725 End: 645 Str: 602 Agi: 1020 Grim Intuition (L): 790 Reaction: 662 Resistance: 672 Willpower: 1072 Intelligence: 688 Wisdom: 530 Control: 1111 Focus: 619 Progenitor’s Influence: Removed. Skills (Soul Skill): Figure of the Alpha Cosmos Lvl 10100 Combat: Spear Mastery Lvl 209, Heavy Blow Lvl 124, Iron Skin Lvl 47, Dodge Lvl 121, Fighting Experience (Un) Lvl 165, Block Lvl 77, Calculated Blow Lvl 117, Roundhouse Kick Lvl 87, Idiosyncratic Cut (Un) Lvl 126, Stalemate Breaker Lvl 86, Talon Strike Lvl 90, Counter Lvl 94, Flowing Momentum Lvl 15 LoBW Class Skills: Spray Holy Sap (Un) Lvl 27, Sharpness Lvl 132, Earthquake (Un) Lvl 48, Invigorating Call (Humanity)(Un) Lvl 14, Reach of the Jade Slag (Ru) Lvl 119, Erode Image (L) Lvl 71, Spriggit’s Tinkering ® Lvl 139, Aether Understanding (A) Lvl 128, Aether Infusion Lvl 47, Volatile Ash (A) Lvl 44, Visualization ® Lvl 224, Fruit of the Planting of Enmity (L) Lvl 45, Absolute Timing (Ru) Lvl 100, Cycle of the Gloomy Wood ® Lvl 43, Riders of the Baleful Court (A) Lvl 110, Lantern of Harsh Truths ® Lvl 34, Sigil of an Approaching Fate (A) Lvl 29 Descent of the Grim Chimera (M): Chimeric Avoidance (L) Lvl 216, Cursed Appetite of a Wraith (L) Lvl 260, Monstrosity’s Appalling Physicality (A) Lvl 233, Reaper’s Mantle of Catastrophe (L) Lvl 101, Molten Fang of the Pariah (L) Lvl 195, Man is Proud, but the Chimera Takes (L) Lvl 180, The Chimera Weeps as Man Mourns (L) Lvl 157, All Else Succombs, Yet Time Whirls the Earth (M) Lvl 150 Aether Skills: Aether Detection Lvl 170, Aether Manipulation Lvl 199, Living Aether ® Lvl 151, System Interference Lvl 88, Aether Surgeon (Ru) Lvl 65 Spells: Yggdrasil Soul Seed ®, Inspiration ®, Ignition Bolt ® Lvl 126, Verdant Nova (Un) Lvl 85, Burning Footsteps Lvl 23, Nether’s Caress (M) Lvl 111, Influence of the Molten Core ® Lvl 103, Eruption of the Blazing Leyline (Ru) Lvl 111, Ignition of the Emerald Essence (L) Lvl 139, Mana Physique (Un) Lvl 19 Crafting: Potion Making Lvl 73, Farming Lvl 34, Analyze Lvl 29, Refine Lvl 106, Extract Lvl 92, Mana Engraving Lvl 245, Experienced Creator’s Ingenuity (A) Lvl 68, Touch of the Ghosthound (U) Yggdrasil, the Tree of Upheaval: Glittering Leaves of Yggdrasil (L) Lvl 173, The Golden Roots of Yggdrasil (L) Lvl 210, the Emerald Sap of Yggdrasil (L) Lvl 190, the Yyrwood Flesh of Yggdrasil (L) Lvl 238, the Deific Mien of Yggdrasil (L) Lvl 249, the Cruel Indignation of Yggdrasil (L) Lvl 202, Reign of the Eidolon Crucible (L) Lvl 189, Absolute Grasp of Yggdrasil (T) Lvl 258 Auxiliary: Sneak Lvl 56, Acid Resistance Lvl 22, Poison Resistance Lvl 21, Pain Resistance Lvl 139, Fire Resistance Lvl 179, Sewing Lvl 11, Digging Lvl 9, Cooking Lvl 101, Clockwork Mastery Lvl 30, Aether Connection (A) Lvl 21, Soul Bond Lvl 135, Chef’s Palette Lvl 36, Nether Acclimation ® Lvl 190, Child of the Rain (Un) Lvl 59, Chosen of Ash (A) Lvl 141, Engineering Savvy ® Lvl 154, From Darkness, Genesis ® Lvl 17, Connection to the Alpha Cosmos (U), Catalyst of Agony (A) Lvl 10, Nether Sensation (L) Lvl 35, Nether Rituals (A) Lvl 55 Domain: Crossroads of the Alpha Cosmos Lvl 148 Full path list last seen on chapter 973Paths: Newbie 7/7, P.Def 10/10, M.Supp 10/10, Risk Taker 15/15, Basic Physical Fitness 20/20, Trainee 15/15, Wandering Survivor 20/20, Pathless I 5/5, Pathless II 5/5, Pathless III 10/10, Pathfinder 15/15, Disciple of Shal 37/37, Pathless IV 10/10, Pathless V 15/15, Pathless VI 15/15, Pathless VII 20/20, Pathless VIII 20/20, Pathless IX 25/25, Pathless X 50/50, Pathless 100/100, Mana Bolt Path 25/25, Phys Fitness 25/25, Evasion 35/35, Phantom Thrust I 40/40, Spear Mastery I 50/50, Monster Slayer I 1/1, Monster Slayer II 3/3, Heavy Blow Path 20/20, Monster Slayer III 6/6, Monster Slayer IV 12/12, Monster Slayer V 25/25, Potion Making I 25/25, The Monster Slayer 100/100, Entangling Roots 40/40, Meditation 35/35, Frontrunner 100/100, Apprentice Path 50/50, Fireball I Path 50/50, Potion Making II 35/35, Spear Mastery II 75/75, Phantom Thrust II 75/75, Empower I 60/60, Root Manipulation I 75/75, Advanced Phys Fitness 100/100, Fighting Proficiency I 80/80, The Lonesome Spear 100/100, Path of Carnage VI 1000/1000, Oathbreaker 25/25, Grace I 75/75, Fighting Proficiency II 100/100, Weeping that Falls Like Rain 200/200, Aether Philanthropist 1/1, Tireless 50/50, Initiate of Ash I 75/75, Bacterial Mutation I 125/125, Initiate of Ash II 150/150, Anguish I 125/125, Intermediate Battle Intent 200/200, The Ash of Aemont, the Spear Phantom 500/500, Steps of the Godling I 50/50, Mentalist I 50/50, Basic Mana Engraving 100/100, Adept(+1) 250/250, Basic Soul Bond 75/75, Path of Control 200/200, The First Legend 300/300, The Phantom's Embrace 150/150, Seed of Yggdrasil 150/150, Growth of Yggdrasil I 250/250, Lavamancer 300/300, Intermediate Soul Bond 125/125, Crown of Yggdrasil 500/500, Growth of the Yggdrasil II 500/500, Chosen of Ash 200/200, Fighting Proficiency III 175/175, Mana Ghoul 200/200, Steps of the Godling II Path 200/200, Evolution of Self I 50/50, Intrepid Will of a Godling 175/1750, War Leader 200/200, Alpha Cosmos I: The Intermingling 200/200, Ashen Aura I 600/600, Advanced Mana Engraving 400/400, Raiment of the World Tree 3000/3000, Nexus Traveler Cohort 5 50/50, Experimenter I 50/50, Metallurgist 300/300, Fiery Sharpshooter 350/350, Mana Lich 500/500, Experimenter II 250/250, Experimenter III 500/500, Perfect Soul Bond 1000/1000, Experimenter IV 1250/1250 Current available last seen in chapter ???Available Paths: Heretic XXIX 0/???, Nexus Traveler Cohort 5 0/50, Experimenter I 0/50, System Transgressor 0/1, Friend to Humanity 0/100, Mantle of the Patron 0/500, Metallurgist 0/300, Advanced Mana Engraving 0/400, Aether Convergence II ???, Perfect Soul Bond 0/1000, the Bell of Doom Tolls 0/600, Growth of Yggdrasil III 0/2000, Fiery Sharpshooter 0/350, The Ashes of Ulaat, Patron of Ash 0/1000, Order Ducis: Font of Guidance ???, Humanity’s Torch 0/500, Bearing of a Teacher ???, Puppet Master 0/100, Mana Lich 0/500, Ashen Aura II 0/??? Great Path, Dualmage of Inspiration and Ash 0/1400 Equipment: White-Steel Greaves Lvl 65 (Ru): Agility +100, Strength + Reaction +20, Iradak’s Tinglesilk Gloves ® Lvl 70: Str +30, Focus +20, Agility, Intelligence, Willpower, Wisdom, Control +15, Sun’s Teardrop Belt (L) Lvl 68: Stamina +300, Stamina/R +50, Willpower +40, +1 Willpower per Level, Ancestral Circlet of the Broken Ridge (A) Lvl 69: Health +300, Vit and End +20, Resistance +40, Perception +20, Str, Agi, Reaction, Willpower +25 Total Equipment Bonuses: Health +300, Stamina +300, Stamina/R +50, Vit +20, End +20, Agi +140, Str +75, Perception +20, React +45, Resistance +40, Focus +20, Int +15, Willpower +80, Wisdom +15, Control +15 Level up stats last seen on chapter 972Level UP: Congratulations! You have reached Level 45! +8 Stats distributed between Vitality, Perception, Resist, Intelligence, and Control, +20 Free Stats! +1 Stat to a Mental Stat. +1 to a Physical Defense Stat. +1 to a Mental Support Stat. +2 Control. +36 Health, +40 Mana, +40 Stamina, +3.5 to all Regenerations! +1 to Health and Stamina Regeneration! Due to Guidance of the Wraith Adder, +4 Agility and +2 Bonus Stats! Soul Skill Bonuses: +16% Concentration, +12% hearing and vision range, +4% size, Immunity +8% Category:Characters